The Last Weekend
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: NOT SAD. NO DEATH. Sora is diagnosed with cancer, and has one weekend left to spend with his best friend Riku before a long and difficult treatment. When he asks Riku to spend the weekend pretending to be a couple, will Riku say no? Or will he go the extra mile to ensure that Sora has the most special weekend possible? Lemon, Oneshot, Soriku, SUPER FLUFFY
1. Chapter 1

I am so happy to be sharing this with you right now. XD I don't want to say that I have been nursing this story for several weeks, but….I have been nursing this story for several weeks and I am woah excited to hear what you think! I will re-emphasize. _**This is not a sad story.**_ It is intense, but please, don't let the subject matter make you think it will be death and depression. I want _hope_ to be emphasized here :D

And warning, **Lemon.** A pretty…ahem…well, it's a **lemon.**

Disclaimer: Nope.

"talking" _thinking_ ((moi))

I hope you squee as much as I did as I wrote this. Hee!

**The Last Weekend**

Sora and Riku sat across from each other in their favorite booth, at their favorite diner, eating their favorite meals. _What a nice dinner,_ Riku thought to himself as he bit into his double cheeseburger. _And here I thought that once our final semester of college started we'd be too busy to do this, but-wait a minute…_ Riku looked over at Sora's plate of chicken fingers and fries to find it surprisingly nearly untouched.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Sora?" he asked, expecting Sora to reply with some difficulty his senior project was giving him.

Sora put down the fry he'd been nibbling at for the past several minutes. "I have something serious to ask you."

"Okay…" Riku said, slowly putting down his food to give Sora his full attention. He was starting to grow a bit wary. How often was Sora this serious?

"I went to the doctor's a few days ago," Sora began, staring at his food, "and, to make a long story short…" Sora suddenly looked up, meeting Riku's confused aquamarine gaze. "I have stage two kidney cancer."

It's a good thing Riku was already sitting down as the world came to a screeching halt. "…What?"

"Kidney cancer," Sora repeated tonelessly, "Stage two. Luckily, for this particular stage and type of cancer, at this point it's still treatable and has a reasonably high remission success rate…" He dropped his gaze to his plate again. "But it's spread beyond my kidney, so it's going to be a rough fight."

"Sora—" Riku started, so many thoughts hitting him at once.

"So that's why I have something serious to ask you," Sora said, cutting him off as he met his gaze again, a determined glint in his eye. "Since there's a chance I might not make it, there are several things that I want to do while I still have the chance."

Riku nodded, decided that it was probably a better idea not to interrupt him with his denial and panic.

"One of these things is…I want to have sex."

Riku managed to refrain from having any reaction to Sora's words, but it was a close call. Once again, he was grateful he was already sitting down.

Before his courage failed him, Sora kept talking, "Now, I know that we're both gay, but your taste in guys is decidedly _not_ me…"

_Oh Sora…_Riku thought as said Keyblade Wielder looked down at his food again. He wanted to reach out and take Sora's hand, but he was afraid to startle him out of his current thoughts.

"And I've always been waiting for the right guy, the right time, to do anything like that." Sora looked up again with a rueful smile, a sheen of unshed tears visible over his blue eyes. "I actually wanted to get married first."

"Sora—" Riku started again, unable to hold back any longer.

"So that's why," Sora said, speaking louder to talk over Riku, "I only want to trust you with this. I can only ask this of you." Deciding again to let him finish, Riku grew silent once again.

"On Monday, I go home to start treatment immediately," Sora continued to explain quietly, "so this upcoming weekend is the last weekend for a long time, possibly forever, in which I will feel normal." Sora's hands clenched tightly on the table. "Would you be willing to go away with me this weekend, just this weekend, and…pretend to be just more than friends?" he dropped his gaze again and swallowed hard, "Would you…make love with me? I just want to have one special weekend to cherish just in case-" his voice cracked with emotion, and he stopped for a second to find his voice again. "Just in case it's my only chance."

At Riku's broadsided expression, he added hastily, "Of course you aren't obligated to anything! It would just be this weekend, and we could pretend it never happened afterwards. If you say no, I won't hold it against you, and I will continue eating dinner as if I never asked anything."

Riku couldn't hold onto one thought long enough to make sense of anything. Sora wanted to have sex with him? Where did that come from? For as long as they've known each other, Sora had never once even _hinted_ that he might have feelings for Riku in a more-than-platonic way. With that thought in the forefront of his mind, Riku opened his mouth to say, 'I don't want to pretend,' but another thought stopped him, and he shut his mouth again. What if Sora really wanted to just pretend? What if he truly didn't have feelings for him, and just felt he was the best choice? They were as close as friends could get, after all. True, he at least had to find him attractive enough to ask such a question, but did that truly mean he _liked_ him? Not necessarily. But what if—

"You know, you look an awful lot like a fish, opening and closing your mouth so much," Sora said with a chuckle.

Riku's brain short circuited as he snapped his mouth shut again. He couldn't figure it out, and frankly, he didn't have to, at least not yet. With that in mind, Riku met Sora's eyes with a soft smile. "Deal," he said firmly. Sora smiled brightly in return.

"Great!" he said, a slight spark of excitement returning to his eyes, "I figured we could drive down to the indoor waterpark that isn't too far away; don't worry I'll make all the reservations—"

Riku smiled and nodded to Sora, but he was unable to hear him properly anymore. His own plans were already leaping to the forefront of his mind, waiting to be fully prepared. There was a real chance that this could be the last weekend he and Sora would spend alone together for a long time. If Sora wanted a special weekend, then dammit he was going to make it as special as humanly possible.

-((Saturday morning))-

"Your name please?" the lady at the check-in desk of Sekai, Indoor Waterpark and Resort, asked.

Sora fidgeted as the lady processed their check-in, and when Riku rested a hand at the small of his back, he nearly jumped a mile in the air.

"Relax," Riku murmured in his ear as he took the room keys from the lady and handed them to Sora.

"I'm trying," Sora said, blushing slightly as Riku's hand remained at the small of his back as he thanked the lady before turning them towards the elevators. "But it's so—hey!" Sora said, reading the keycard closely. He stopped abruptly, nearly losing his bag and tripping Riku as he moved to turn back. "There's been a mistake, these keys are for a _suite_-"

"No, there hasn't," Riku said, firmly pushing Sora into forward motion again.

Sora narrowed his eyes the tiniest fraction. "What'd you do?"

Riku's expression was the epitome of nonchalance. "Nothing; just made a phone call and gave them my credit card number."

Sora gasped. "Riku-!"

"I don't want to hear it," Riku said evenly as the two entered the elevator, "I'm allowed to help make this weekend special too, you know," he said softly as the doors closed.

Sora smiled and leaned slightly back into Riku's hand. "…I guess I can allow that," he said.

"Good," Riku said with a mischievous smirk, "Now let's get changed and have some fun!"

-((A merry adventure in the waterpark))-

"Riku," Sora said with a mock glower as the two emerged from the lazy river, "the point is to sit and relax, not instigate splash fights!"

Riku's expression was innocent as the two walked from ride to ride. "What can I say? I couldn't resist…" Riku stopped in front of a huge slide; a tall, vertical monster that dropped the floor out from under you before plunging you into darkness.

"Let's go on this one," Riku decided as he took Sora's hand to pull him into line. Once in line, Riku didn't let go of Sora's hand, and Sora blushed hotly but said nothing about it. Instead, he pouted about Riku's ride selection. "You just want to hear me scream like a girl," Sora accused.

Riku's grin widened. "Maybe," he said with a wink.

"Riku!"

-((Later))-

Towards late afternoon, the two emerged from the wave pool, pleasantly tired from their adventures in the morning and afternoon. The two approached the lawn chair bearing their stuff, which was next to a small bar filled with snacks and drinks. As Sora dried off his face and part of his hair with his towel, Riku gestured to the snack bar. "Shall we get a drink before heading upstairs?"

"Sure!" Sora said with a nod as he stepped ahead of Riku to get in line. "What do you want? I kind of want to try one of those fruity drinks…Riku?" Sora asked, turning to see that Riku was no longer standing by his side. Sora's eyes widened.

He was down on one knee, holding a small box in his outstretched hand.

As people nearby noticed what was going on, Sora's shock quickly escalated into panic. "Riku, what are you _doing—"_ he whispered urgently as a small crowd gathered, "Get _up!_"

In response, Riku opened the ring box in his hand to reveal a plain gold band with small etchings that Sora quickly recognized as one of Riku's favorite rings. For an instant, his eyes narrowed in suspicion before all thoughts flew out the window as he met Riku's eyes with his own. There was so much love, tenderness, and genuine affection reflected there that Sora gasped; the man could win an Oscar for his acting skills.

"Sora," Riku began, and Sora was powerless against those expressive eyes. "I love you. I've loved you ever since we've been old enough to know what love is. With every day we spend together, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I love everything about you, even the stupid stuff. And the annoying stuff. I even love the maddening way you click your pen a thousand times when we study, even though you know it drives me crazy."

Sora smiled and let out a laugh, unable to keep a few tears from springing to his eyes. This felt too real.

"The point is, _you_ drive me crazy. I never want to be parted from you, and I want to spend every day together for as long as we live." He cleared his throat. "Sora…will you marry me?"

Amongst all the cheers and shouts from the bystanders, Sora couldn't help but get a little carried away himself. "You scoundrel," he murmured, a few tears successfully spilling from his eyes. "Yes," he said louder, "yes I will."

Riku stood, smiling as he took the ring out of the box to slip onto Sora's finger. "You're lucky that we have the same ring size," Sora whispered dryly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

In response, Riku released his hand and wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's waist. "Isn't this the part where you kiss your fiancé?"

Sora's initial pang of apprehension quickly melted under Riku's warm gaze. Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, he pulled him closer with a whispered, "Don't mind if I do," before stretching upward to meet his lips with his own.

Riku quickly flattened Sora to him, lifting him off the ground and spinning in a circle as the small crowd whooped and cheered. The kiss was short and sweet, but when Riku set him down Sora could see a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Riku took Sora's hand and bundled their things in his other hand. As they walked away from the bar, Sora asked teasingly, "What about that drink?"

"It can wait," Riku said mysteriously, walking towards the exit.

Sora tried again. "Care to tell me what all that was about?" he asked, gesturing behind him with his free hand.

"Nope," Riku said, unable to keep the slight smugness from creeping into his voice.

"Riku!" Sora protested, stopping, "What are you planning? You can't justmmf-!"

Sora gasped in shock as Riku turned abruptly to kiss him fully, taking advantage of Sora's open mouth to slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss quickly. He pulled away before Sora could react. "I said relax, Sora," Riku repeated with a smile, "Just enjoy your special weekend."

-((A couple hours later))-

Sora fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror, retying his tie for the third time. He knew beforehand that he and Riku were going to go out to a nice dinner that evening, but the gold ring that weighed heavily on his left hand made the whole thing exponentially more nerve-wracking.

_What the hell is he planning…?_ Sora thought anxiously, mind in overdrive. _I know he wants to make this weekend special, but getting engaged is going completely overboard. Or is it a part of the act? It _has_ to be…He's being so mysterious about it-_

"Ready?" Riku asked, leaning against the doorframe from the bedroom.

Sora took one look at him and almost started to retie his tie again. Wearing a dark blue dress shirt unbuttoned at the top with a matching black jacket and pants made Riku look downright sinful. Not to mention it made Sora feel downright inadequate.

He looked back in the mirror at his plain white shirt and blue tie. "I guess," he replied noncommittally. Even with his best tie he still didn't—

Suddenly, Riku was there, _way_ too close to him, brushing his lips over the shell of Sora's ear. Sora jumped, but didn't offer any form of protest. "You look damnably gorgeous," Riku murmured in Sora's ear, running a hand through his hair.

Immediately, Sora's face decided it wanted to resemble a tomato. "Riku…" Sora breathed, feeling tingles from Riku's warm breath on his ear.

Riku smiled before stepping back slightly. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

Sora tentatively slipped a hand under Riku's arm, resting it there. "Somehow, I feel a bit afraid at what you're capable of," he said with a small laugh.

Riku chuckled, but said nothing more.

-((downstairs))-

As the two walked together down the hall towards the small jazz bar attached to the resort where they were dining, Riku suddenly stopped a good distance from the doors, pulling Sora in front of a floor-to-ceiling bay window that displayed the nor brightly twinkling stars outside.

"Riku?" Sora questioned as Riku stood next to Sora, facing him in next to the window. "Is something wrong?"

"It's time for our wedding," Riku said, taking both of Sora's hands in his.

Sora immediately tried to pull away. "Are you crazy?! Riku, that's-"

"Right here, right now," Riku continued, eyes sparkling.

Sora stopped protesting, very confused. "What?" he said, looking around and thankfully finding no justice of the peace. He looked back at Riku and inhaled sharply at seeing that devotion again mirrored in his eyes. Suddenly, Sora felt a small weight in his palm, and, confused, pulled his right hand back from Riku to investigate. In his hand was another of Riku's favorite rings, this time, a silver one with black etchings.

Riku kept hold of Sora's left hand, deftly slipping the gold ring off of Sora's finger. "Dearly beloved," Riku began, "We are gathered here at this window to celebrate the joining of Riku and Sora in holy matrimony for the duration of this weekend."

Suddenly, everything that Riku was doing that seemed so crazy and irrational finally clicked.

"_I actually wanted to get married first."_

Tears sprang unbidden to Sora's eyes. "Riku…" he started, but Riku ignored him.

He continued, "Will you Sora, take me, Riku, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as this weekend shall last?"

Sora couldn't help but let out a bubble of laughter as he said yes. Riku slipped the gold ring back on his finger.

"And do you, Riku, you insane man, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, eyes twinkling like the stars outside, "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in—" Sora faltered at the next line, remembering abruptly why they were there and why exactly they were doing this.

Riku gripped his hand tighter. "In sickness and in health," he added himself. "Yes, Sora, I do; you only needed to ask," he said, holding out his left hand for Sora to slip the ring on his finger before entwining their hands.

"Then, by the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce us spouses for…this weekend." His gaze warmed. "Here's the part where I kiss you," he whispered conspiratorially as he neared Sora's lips.

Sora blushed. "Shut up already," Sora said before closing the gap between them, hesitantly kissing him softly. He pulled away, still blushing. "Now can we go to dinner, oh husband of mine?" he asked with his continuously stubborn blush, eyes averted.

Riku released his hands to wrap an arm tightly around Sora's waist. "If you insist," he said, leading Sora to the door of the restaurant.

As Riku gave their name to the hostess, Sora did not miss the subtle wink he gave her. "What was that?" Sora asked as the hostess led them towards a table near the dance floor.

Riku opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the pianist and leader of the jazz band onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for the newlyweds!" he said, gesturing to Sora and Riku as they stood next to their table.

Sora stood there in surprise as Riku laughed, pulling Sora tightly against him for another kiss, much to the delight of the restaurant-goers. After the cheers subsided, Sora, blushing madly, allowed Riku to pull out his chair.

"I hate you," Sora said, once the attention was officially off of them.

After pausing to order drinks, Riku grinned widely at Sora. "Oh, you know you love this," he said with a wink.

"I do, actually," Sora said softly, putting the teasing aside. "This is more than I could have ever asked for." Riku took his hand with a genuine smile. "Why are you doing this?" Sora asked, trying once again not to be overwhelmed by emotion.

"I want to make your dreams come true," Riku said simply as the waitress returned with their drinks. Seeing Sora's shocked expression, Riku decided to order for the both of them. After the waitress left, Sora spoke.

"Riku…" he started, unsure of what to say.

Riku's smile widened. "Shall we dance?"

Sora nodded, and Riku took his hand, leading him to the center of the dance floor. Almost immediately, the lively song faded into a quiet rhythm.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the couple's first dance," the band leader said as the lights dimmed slightly and the other dancers faded away.

Riku blushed slightly as his hands circled Sora's waist. "You probably won't believe me," he murmured in Sora's ear, "but I swear I didn't tell him to do that."

Sora laughed, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I believe you," he whispered, as the two gently swayed to the music.

-((that night))-

The door to their suite snapped shut behind Sora with a clang of finality. Sora strode into the room, but, unsure of where to go or what to do, ended up standing idly in the living room.

"Are you alright Sora?" Riku asked in concern, coming closer to him.

"I'm fine!" Sora said brightly. Too brightly.

"Sora," Riku said, tentatively reaching out a hand to take Sora's, "We don't have to do this. I don't want you to force yourself—"

"I'm not forcing myself," Sora said quickly, bringing his other hand to rest on Riku's hip. "Am I not allowed to be nervous?"

"Of course you are," Riku said, "but still—"

Sora cut him off with a lingering kiss on the lips. "I want to do this. I know that because it's you, I have nothing to worry about."

Before Riku could even think about processing what _that_ meant, Sora pressed his lips and his body firmly against Riku's, effectively ending all discussion and sending any thoughts scattering away before they were fully formed. Riku groaned as he wrapped both arms around Sora's hips, dropping one casually lower to press against Sora's backside. Sora let out a squawk of surprise, pulling back from the kiss to give Riku a mock glare. Riku was unrepentant, and did it again. Sora then hooked a finger in Riku's belt loop, pulling him to the bedroom.

"Come here you," Sora said, holding his arms wide. Riku did one better, and stepping into his arms, leaned forward, pushing Sora back onto the bed with his momentum.

Sora, after regaining his senses and acclimating to his new position underneath Riku, smiled slowly. "You sneak," Sora accused, but didn't even give Riku time to reply before covering his lips with his own. Sora made a noise of contentment as Riku lazily undid his tie, pulling it away from them. He entwined his fingers in Riku's hair as Riku moved to place open-mouthed kisses along Sora's jaw. Sora moaned and pulled Riku's mouth back to his by his hair, running his tongue over Riku's bottom lip. Riku hummed in satisfaction, and, easily taking off his jacket, resumed his assault on Sora's shirt as he opened his mouth to touch his tongue to Sora's. The two kissed passionately as Sora slid his hands down the back of Riku's silky shirt, sliding them around to the front before dragging them back up his chest to rest on his shoulders. The two broke apart for air, panting.

"Oh, Riku…" Sora said breathlessly, absentmindedly entwining a silver lock of hair in his fingers. "This is…I can't…you're so wonderful," Sora said warmly, intending to bring Riku's mouth back down to his, but Riku dodged him.

"Riku?" Sora asked tentatively, automatically fearful he'd done something wrong.

"Are we really pretending?" Riku asked abruptly, unable to contain his desire to know any longer. "Is this real to you? Do you _want_ it to be real?"

Sora immediately backpedaled, sputtering as if he'd been doused with a bucket of cold water. "I…I mean…you—"

"Because _I_ want it to be real, more than anything," Riku said quietly in Sora's ear, already too used to the feeling of Sora underneath him. Sora gasped in shock, and Riku took that as his opportunity to continue. "All this time, you've never said anything that would have indicated that you might have feelings for me, so when you asked me to do this, I didn't know what to think. I wasn't sure if it was because you found me a good second choice to your as-of-yet-unknown true love, or maybe you were hiding something else from me."

Sora was still stunned into silence, so Riku decided to continue. "So I decided that because I didn't know for sure, I might as well give it everything I've got and see if you would reveal your possibly existing true feelings." He reached down to plant a tender kiss on Sora's brow. "I meant everything I've said today. Every word."

The hands on Riku's shoulders gripped him tighter. "Idiot," Sora said fiercely, a single tear spilling down his cheek, "it's not like you gave me any indication that you'd like me back," he continued, staring into Riku's eyes.

Riku's expression went slack with surprise before quickly melting into one of wry humor. "Looks like both of us were too chicken to make any moves, not wanting to upset our friendship."

"Dammit," Sora said, tears falling freely now, "if only I'd said something sooner; we'd have had so much more time to—"

Riku cut off his words with an impassioned kiss. "Don't say that," Riku said vehemently, several tears falling from his own eyes, "This is not the end. We both could've said something, but we didn't. So what? We know now, and we'll be together for a long time," he continued, voice cracking slightly. "We'll be there for each other to fight off the bad stuff together. I won't let you leave me, not now," Riku finished, finally giving into the worry and fear he was feeling.

"Riku, I love you so much," Sora said, pulling Riku fully against him, crushing him against his chest. The two lay there for a while, entwined in each other's arms, just enjoying the comfort from each other's presence.

"Well," Riku said, once his emotional equilibrium had returned, "I don't really know how to segue way from this back to love making," he said honestly.

"I think I know how," Sora said, rolling so that he straddled Riku's waist before leaning down to kiss him eagerly. Riku moaned, and Sora pulled away with a grin.

"That'll work," Riku allowed before Sora returned his lips to his own. From this angle, Sora found it very easy to work at the buttons of Riku's shirt. Riku hastened to untuck Sora's shirt from his pants as Sora undid the last of the buttons, revealing Riku's chest. Immediately, Sora trailed his kisses away from Riku's lips, inching toward his chest. At the same time, Riku was slowly working at the buttons of Sora's shirt, but was having trouble because of the angle and the distracting nips at his pecs and nipples.

"Sora…ng….give me a sec," Riku grunted, getting the last of the buttons before pushing at the shirt. "Off."

Sora let out a little laugh as he reared up, pulling off his shirt as Riku did the same. "I don't remember why I was nervous," Sora murmured, returning to Riku's lips to kiss him tenderly.

"Somehow, I think you'll remember eventually," Riku said seriously as he tucked a hand into Sora's hair to kiss him more insistently. As their kisses increased in fervor, Riku slowly reversed their positions so that he was lying partially on top of Sora. With his shirt now gone, Riku was unable to keep his hands from running over Sora's defined chest and abdomen. Sora, ever enthusiastic, immediately reached down to undo the belt of Sora's dress pants. Riku inhaled sharply and reached down to cover Sora's hands with his own, preventing him from undoing more than the belt. Sora raised a questioning eyebrow.

"There's no need to rush," Riku said in explanation, placing a kiss at the corner of Sora's lips before murmuring more to himself, "I don't want to lose my senses just yet…"

Sora chuckled before sliding his hands up to rest on Riku's lean hips, content to move on the slow side…for now.

Riku grinned widely before pressing a kiss to Sora's lips, then his jaw, neck, and collarbone before nipping the skin that covered his racing pulse. His lips continued to nip down the center of his chest, stopping to gently bite each nipple. Sora dug his fingers into Riku's hips, urging him to increase the fervor of his attentions, but Riku just smiled to himself as he continued to trail light kisses to Sora's abdomen. Riku lightly ran his tongue over the well-defined muscles before blowing cool air over Sora's now trembling skin.

Sora, whose hands had glued themselves to Riku's hips, suddenly slid upwards into Riku's hair, before insistently tugging Riku's head up to meet Sora's in a passionately frustrated kiss. Sora was unable to keep his hands still, running his hands everywhere from Riku's shoulders, back, rear, chest, and everywhere else he could reach.

"I agreed to going slow, not driving me insane," Sora said, panting after pulling away from the kiss.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Riku said innocently with a sinister leer in his eye. Sora groaned and pulled Riku's lips to his again, his frustration easily enabling him to dominate the kiss. When he heard Riku chuckle into their kiss, Sora felt a spark of frustration ignite, and he pushed against Riku, flipping them over so he was on top again.

"No, they're not," Sora said with a dark possessive gleam in his eye that Riku had never seen before. Riku felt a wave of anticipation overwhelm him before settling in his loins. "Let's see how you like it," he muttered before immediately taking out his frustration on Riku's abdomen with impassioned bites and lingering caresses. Riku reached out a hand to wrap in Sora's hair, but Sora caught it before it reached its destination and pinned it to the bed. Raising an eyebrow, Riku reached out with his other hand.

"I have another hand you know."

Sora caught that one and pinned it to Riku's other side. "So do I."

Riku's brows furrowed in confusion. "But now you can't use your hands…"

Sora's eyes took on a fresh leer. "I know. I don't need to," he said huskily before leaning forward, running his tongue down the center of Riku's abdomen in one long lick. Blinking in surprise, Riku quickly realized how much trouble he was in as Sora's tongue and mouth became more acquainted with his abdomen, caressing every inch of skin that was available to him. Sora suddenly dipped his tongue into Riku's belly button, and Riku tensed in surprise, biting his tongue to hold in a groan from the sudden unexpected jolt of pleasure.

"Not cool, Sora," Riku muttered, offering mild resistance against Sora's grasp. However, unless Riku tried in earnest, Sora could hold him with no problem, and his hands remained pinned to the bed.

Sora chuckled against his stomach, bringing his kisses even lower to the edge of his pants. Only Riku's belt was undone, so Sora nuzzled and licked under the edge of Riku's waistline with teasing caresses. Riku inhaled shakily as Sora moved closer and closer to the prominent bulge in his pants. He shifted his hips, trying to encourage Sora to continue moving his caresses lower. When Sora didn't budge, Riku let out a frustrated growl.

"Sora…."

In response, Sora finally moved lower, nuzzling over the top of Riku's dress pants, placing open-mouthed kisses on Riku's hard length over the fabric. This time, Riku moaned loudly, fighting against Sora's hold in earnest, having decided that the time for moving slow was over.

"You win, S-Sora," Riku said breathily as Sora let his hands free with a triumphant grin. In response, Riku abruptly flipped Sora over and pressed their hips firmly together. Both moaned in unison, holding each other tightly as their hips ground together again and again. Sora's moans quickly grew louder and louder until he brought his hands to Riku's hips, stopping their movement.

"H-hold up," Sora said, panting heavily. "I need a minute…"

"Good idea," Riku agreed between gasps for air, "I was getting a bit carried away myself."

As Sora caught his breath, he contented himself with running his hands over Riku's chest and face. Riku laughed softly.

"I thought we needed a minute," Riku protested weakly, although he didn't really mind.

Sora smiled innocently, but his eyes betrayed his naughty intentions. "What?" he asked, playing dumb, "it's not like I'm doing _this_ or anything…" At _this,_ Sora reached down and firmly gripped Riku's erection through his pants. Riku moaned in surprise, leaning down on shaking arms to caress Sora's nipples with his tongue in a desperate response.

"I can't take anymore," Riku said passionately as Sora's breathing increased once again, "I have to see you. All of you." He leaned up so he could free his hands and reached for Sora's pants, shakily undoing Sora's belt and zipper. Sora took this as his cue to loosen Riku's pants all the way, pushing his boxers and pants off of his hips before lifting his own so Riku could remove his pants and boxers.

As the two kicked off the remainder of their clothes, Sora looked down at Riku's hard length inadvertently rubbing against his stomach. Riku made a pleased noise in the back of his throat before purposely rubbing himself more insistently against Sora.

"Riku…" Sora murmured, cupping Riku's cheek in his hand.

"Mmmyeah?" Riku answered, lust-ridden gaze slowly focusing on Sora's eyes. Noticing that the spark of desire was slowly being replaced by a glimmer of fear and anxiety, Riku slowed his movements and brought both hands to Sora's face.

"Suddenly remembering why you were nervous before?" Riku asked seriously, rubbing his thumb over Sora's cheek.

"No," Sora protested immediately before breaking eye contact and looking away. "Maybe…"

Smiling tenderly, Riku kissed Sora softly on the lips before forcing Sora's eyes to meet his again. "It's going to be okay, Sora," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm not saying it's not going to hurt," he continued with no small amount of regret in his eyes, "but the important thing is that we're here for each other, doing this together."

Sora smiled back, nervousness fading slightly as he tightened his grip on Riku's shoulders. "Right. I love you," he said again, needing reassurance in his vulnerable position.

"I love you too," Riku replied with a quick kiss. "Now," he continued, the wicked glint slowly returning to his gaze, "First things first." Sora started to raise an eyebrow in question just ask Riku slipped out of his grasp, placing meaningful kisses down his chest before taking Sora's length firmly in both hands.

"Riku!" Sora started in surprise, inadvertently reaching down for any part of Riku he could reach. In a flash of inspiration, Riku suddenly let go of Sora before reaching forward and grabbing both of Sora's outstretched hands, pinning them to the bed. As realization as to what Riku was about to do dawned in Sora's eyes, Riku's grin grew exponentially more sensual.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it." Riku said, before leaning down to lick slowly up the underside of Sora's erection. Unlike Sora, Riku was the stronger of the two, perfectly capable of pinning Sora down when he wanted to. As Riku took Sora's head in his warm mouth, Sora started to resist in earnest, but was unable to escape Riku's grip completely. In response, he bucked his hips up in frustration, but Riku simply released him, placing more kisses along his inner thigh. Sora moaned in frustration, once again uselessly jabbing his hips in the air as Riku blew cool air over his overheated length.

"Riku, _God…_" Sora's words fell away into murmured encouragement as Riku licked along the edge of his tip. However, when he failed to take him in fully once again, Sora fought against his grip harder, frustration overwhelming rational thought. He let out a sharp huff before slamming his head back into the pillows as Riku ghosted over his member once again. "God_dammit_ Riku, please…"

"Please what?" Riku said innocently, close enough so that Sora felt each word against his sensitive skin.

"Your mouth…" Sora muttered, overheated cheeks burning even redder at what he was saying. "Use…your mouth."

"But I am using my mouth," Riku said in mock confusion, giving Sora another sinful kiss.

"Dammit, take me in your mouth!" Sora all but shouted as the frustration finally snapped something inside him. Riku grinned in triumph before leaning down, enclosing almost all of Sora in his mouth. Sora's hips shot off the bed as he cried out in relief, Riku's mouth moving over him. Riku finally released Sora's hands to grip the remainder of his erection with one hand while holding his hips against the bed. Sora's now-freed hands automatically entwined in Riku's hair as Sora become completely lost to sensation, a slave to the whims of Riku's mouth and talented tongue.

"_Riku…_" Sora was unable to think or feel anything else other than the agonizing but glorious pressure from Riku's mouth and hand. As Riku's tongue swirled over Sora's tip before taking him in even further, his hand slipped from Sora's hip to gently roll his testicles between his fingers. With this added stimulation, Sora completely lost what little control he had left, thrusting up into Riku's mouth again. Riku did his best and only sucked harder, sending Sora spiraling into his release. Riku gave him no respite however, continuing his ministrations until Sora's lax fingers in his hair forcibly pulled him up to face level. Sora opened his mouth to speak but found no words to say. Instead, he crashed his lips against Riku's briefly before pulling away, still breathing too harshly to do anything more.

"Riku," he croaked out, an iron grip on said grinning Keyblade Master's shoulders, "I…_damn…_"

"I know," Riku said, shit-eating grin growing wider. "I'm just that awesome." Sora smacked him playfully, and Riku held him close as Sora caught his breath. He was unable to stop himself from rubbing his now painfully aroused member against Sora's stomach, however.

Sora looked down, then met Riku's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Riku gave a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure that's my line."

Sora pouted slightly. "I know how I feel; I'm asking how you feel," he muttered, looking away.

In response, Riku adjusted himself so he was pressed against Sora's entrance. "I'm _more_ than ready, Sora," he said with a small groan, "The more important question is are _you_ ready?"

Sora gave him a nervous smile and a nod. "Together, right?"

"Forever and always, Sora," Riku said before bringing his fingers to his lips, intending to suck on them. However, before he could, Sora abruptly pulled Riku's fingers into his mouth, paying special attention to each one. Riku let out a strained groan before Sora released his hand. Riku blinked.

"Sora…you—"

Sora cut him off with an insistent kiss. "Now keep going before I lose my patience."

"Oh Sora," Riku said with a loving smile before leaning down to kiss him gently. He slowly ratcheted up the passion, trying to distract Sora as he pushed one finger, than another inside him, trying to prepare him for his intrusion. Sora gasped into Riku's mouth, unused to the new sensations. He gripped Riku's shoulders as he added a third finger, scissoring them in different ways.

Sora suddenly gripped Riku's face with both hands and stared deep into his eyes. "Just do it, Riku," he said intensely, "the anticipation is just making me more nervous."

Riku nodded in understanding and withdrew his hand. He aligned himself at Sora's entrance again, giving Sora another lingering kiss. "I love you, Sora…"

"I know," Sora replied. Riku gave him a wounded look in mock offense. Sora was serious for a moment before he smiled brightly. "I love you too, Riku, but if you don't do me right now I may have to change my mind." He said with a wink.

In response, Riku abruptly snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself within Sora to the hilt. Sora gasped sharply at the surprising pain, digging his fingers into Riku's shoulders. Riku placed small kisses along his neck and shoulders, murmuring apologies and endearments while trying desperately not to move an inch when his entire body was screaming at him to pound into Sora with reckless abandon. Slowly, Sora's grip on Riku's shoulders lessened, and after a minute he shifted his hips slightly. Riku, who was not expecting this, moaned in stunned surprise at the sudden sensations assaulting him.

"It's…okay, Riku," Sora tried to say in a reassuring voice, "You can move now."

"But, Sora…" Riku started to say, but his hips had already started to move of their own accord. He made an appreciate noise in the back of his throat.

"It's…fine," Sora continued, raising his hips ever so slightly, "Actually, it's feeling…a little better." Suddenly, Riku adjusted his angle for better leverage, and Sora gasped in surprise at the sudden burst of pleasure. Riku stilled, thinking he had done something particularly painful.

"No!" Sora shouted, automatically lifting his hips, "Do that again." he said forcefully.

Riku's grin was almost predatory. "With pleasure." Riku increased his pace, and with each movement, Sora felt better and better. He wrapped a hand around Riku's back and tangled the other in his hair, pulling slightly.

"Riku…" Sora pleaded, the rest of his words dissolving into gasps.

"Sora," Riku said with a strained moan, "I-I don't think…mm…I'll be able to keep this up for much longer…"

"Touch me," Sora said brokenly, all semblance of embarrassment lost.

Riku's hand slid down Sora's chest, wrapping around Sora's aching erection. Sora pulled Riku's lips to him for a fierce kiss as he moaned against Riku's lips from the added stimulation. He pulled back, gasping out, "R-Riku…I'm so close….faster…"

Riku couldn't form a verbal response, so he instead picked up the pace of both his hand and his hips. Sora suddenly tensed, mouth open in a wordless scream as his orgasm overtook him. The added tension pushed Riku over the edge, and his hips locked forward as he kissed Sora fiercely, moaning his name into his lips.

After a few moments, Riku's arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Sora, pinning him to the bed with his full body weight. Sora was content to lie under him, running his hands up and down Riku's back leisurely. Riku gained his composure, and he lifted his head to stare deeply into Sora's eyes.

"Riku…" Sora said, eyes laced with emotion.

"Hmmm?" Riku replied with a languid smile.

"We're all sticky."

Riku burst into laughter before pulling away from Sora. "I'll go get a towel."

After wiping the sticky remnants of their encounter from their stomachs and part of the bed, the two burrowed under the covers. Riku pulled Sora close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind before planting a kiss in his hair. The two lay in comfortable silence for a while until Sora spoke.

"Riku…do you really think I'll be okay?"

Riku held him tighter. "Yes, Sora," he said confidently, "You will get through this. We'll get married for real, and have a thousand babies if you want." Riku bent down to whisper closely into Sora's ear. "And we will cuddle just like this for more years than you can count."

Sora shifted, turning in Riku's embrace to face him. "I'm afraid," he whispered against Riku's neck, almost too softly to hear.

"Me too," Riku said, kissing Sora's forehead. "But since it's you, I know it will be alright," he assured.

"What does _that_ mean, exactly?" Sora said with a wry smile.

"It means we're destined for each other," Riku explained, "So I have full confidence that not only will you be alright, but we will have many," he kissed Sora's nose, "many," he kissed Sora's cheek, "_many_," he placed a tender kiss on Sora's lips, "more weekends like this one."

"I like the sound of that," Sora said, yawning as he got more comfortable in Riku's embrace.

"Me too, Sora," Riku said quietly, "me too."

-((The End!))-

_Eighteen pages._ This is the longest (by far) of anything I have ever written. I actually have an epilogue in mind for this, but I would **very much** like to know what you think of this story! So if you liked, please put this on your alert so you see the epilogue in the future!

Pleeeeeease review! Thank you for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


	2. Epilogue

Hello Everyone! I told you I had free time this week and boy did I ever. (Last week? Oh well XP) Compared to the actual tale, this doesn't even count as a drop in the bucket, but I feel like you'd like to know what happens yes? I really appreciate your reviews, btw. ;)

Anyway.

**The Last Weekend: Epilogue**

-((_7 Years Later_))-

In a small jazz restaurant in Sekai: Indoor Waterpark and Resort at three in the afternoon, a man in a blue t-shirt and shorts sat alone at the bar, nursing a brandy. His unruly silver hair covered his eyes as he twirled a silver ring between his fingers, expression blank.

The bartender stepped over to him, asking him if he wanted another. "Rough day?" he couldn't help but ask.

Riku gave him a rueful smile as he accepted another drink. "You could say that," he replied with a small grin. The bartender didn't realize, busy as he usually was, but every year Riku came to this bar around this time. And every year, the bartender asked him the same question.

_Must be something in my expression,_ Riku thought, his smile slightly bitter as he took a sip of his drink. He turned in his chair, looking at the currently-empty restaurant and dance floor. _How many years has it been now?_ Riku wondered, doing the math. "Seven years…" Riku murmured, eyes lingering on the dance floor. If he stared long enough, he could almost see two shadowy figures swaying in time to slow jazz music. The longer he stared, the clearer the picture became; he could almost make out a handsome young man in a white shirt and blue tie, a blue sparkle in his eyes—

"Seven years?" the bartender prompted, and Riku blinked. The pair of dancers were gone, and he was alone in the restaurant. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud.

"You'll have to excuse me," Riku said as he downed his drink, "I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic." He stood, taking one last look around the restaurant before walking back out into the hall. He paused at a huge floor-to-ceiling bay window that let in the dazzling sunlight from outside. He held his left hand out in front of him, and his ring glimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Riku suddenly heard, and he turned abruptly to see a little girl no older than four years old run down the hall…

He watched as the little girl squealed in delight as she was hefted into her father's arms. As he scooped her up, rapidly spinning her through the air, Riku turned quickly away from the laughing pair, walking rapidly down the hall, unspoken emotions brimming in his eyes.

_Seven years…_Riku thought again as he threw open the door to the waterpark area. _Seven years since we shared that dream…Since _he_ had that dream…_ Riku walked through the park, towards a tiny drink bar near the wave pool and the lazy river. He approached a small group of lawn chairs next to the bar. _All those dreams, and now—_

"Riku!" A scolding voice cried out, and Riku winced as he turned, cautiously making eye contact with an angry and soaked blue-eyed brunette that was emerging from the wave pool, a squirming green-eyed toddler in tow.

"I think my dream's just turned into a nightmare," he muttered to himself as Sora met him by the chair holding their stuff, eyes sparking.

"You said you'd only be gone ten minutes!" Sora accused as he collapsed, exhausted, onto the chair, firmly holding the toddler in his lap. "It's been a half hour! Do you know how hard it is to keep up with this little monster alone _in a waterpark_ for a whole half hour?" Sora continued, and said 'monster' tilted her big green eyes up at her father, a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy!" she squealed, reaching up to try and give him a kiss. Sora reached down and blew a raspberry on her belly, sending her into a fit of giggles before he resumed glaring at his husband.

"I'm sorry," Riku said immediately, removing his t-shirt before reaching out for their daughter. "I just get terribly nostalgic here, and I kinda lost track of time…" he held the squirming girl close to him; she already wanted to go back in the water. Seeing that Sora wasn't placated in the slightest, Riku decided to try a different tactic. "It doesn't help that I'm pretty tired already; I didn't sleep a lot last night for some reason," he said with a wink.

Sora blushed hotly but was unamused. "That's funny, I didn't sleep that much either, but I was still here alone," he replied with a small pout.

"I really am sorry," Riku reiterated, leaning down to kiss Sora tenderly on the lips. "Every year that we come here, this place reminds me even more of how lucky I am to have you," he murmured before kissing him again, "and that I love you so much."

Riku straightened, making faces at their little girl, and the anger in Sora's eyes died immediately. "Riku…"

"I'll take her over to the play area; you stay here and rest," he said as he turned towards the water.

"I'm lucky too!" Sora suddenly blurted out after him. Riku turned around slightly, eyebrow raised.

"Every day I thank my lucky stars that I can be here with you," he explained, standing up and stepping closer to the pair. "That I can hold you, touch you…raise a child with you…kiss you…" Sora fondly rubbed their daughter's shining blonde hair before kissing Riku on the nose. "If anything, this place reminds me that I should continue to live life to the fullest, right by your side." He grabbed Riku's free hand, pulling the two towards the water. "Let's have some fun!"

"But I thought you were tired?" Riku protested.

"Suddenly, I feel more energized than before," he said as they entered the kids watery play area, "I'll probably be like this all day…want to help me work off the excess energy later?" he asked with a wink.

Riku smiled deviously. "I think that can be arranged," he said, "you mmf-!" Sora suddenly sent a jet of water from a toy water rocket straight into Riku's face. Their little girl squealed in laughter.

"Or, you could help me right now by being the target," Sora reasoned, hitting him in the face again.

"Why, you-!" Riku said in mock anger, and the three engaged in watery combat for the rest of the afternoon.

-((The End!))-

Well I thought that was super cute. If you even _peek_ at any of my stories, you know that I reeaaaallly hate doing it up sad, so yay happiness!

Please let me know if you enjoyed; I love to hear from you!

R&R!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
